Popular
by rednblack-cat
Summary: Kendra, a girl at the Cullens' next high school, has a project in mind that has to do with Alice and Jasper. Is she a genuine friend, or a fake looking to ruin their lives? Rated T for later Chapters. Post Breaking Dawn, Normal pairings.ON HIATUS


AN: This is not how _I_ really think. This is how I think they would react in the situation

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!!! All Stephenie Meyer's. All I want to do is put her characters in awkward situations. I promise to put them back where I found them when I'm done.

JPOV

Ah, lunch, the one time I can actually _talk_ with my Alice. Lunch wasn't so bad anymore, since Renesmee had been born. She would always call or text one of us during lunch so we would have something funny to talk about. Today, she called me to inform us of the scandal she found in Emmet and Rosalie's room. Even though she had a pretty much adult body, sometimes her mind was still that of a kid.

Over the past 5 ½ years I had grown _almost_ immune to the sent of human blood. Emmet was staring intensely at Rosalie, with what seemed like an ocean of something that reminded me vaguely of worship. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised there. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen, but I sensed lust coming from the Volvo, I didn't really want to get too deep into that right now, too many humans. Nessie looked old enough to be in high school now, but she was still growing too fast, so we pretended that she was home schooled for now. Jacob couldn't stand to be away from her for more than two days, so he decided to move with us. He is now pretending to be Carlisle's stepbrother, making him 'Uncle Jake' to all of us now, not just Nessie.

"Alice, what will we be studying in History?" I asked my wife, unfamiliar with our new school's curriculum. I could only hope that we would be able to study something I was only too excited about, The American Civil War. I loved to think back and try to remember details about my human life, and of how I, Jasper Whitlock, had been the youngest Confederate Major.

"Let me check," my amazing Alice replied to me as her eyes glazed over for a minute. I sat and watched Alice, content, as her mind drifted off to the near future. A smile crept onto her face as happiness and excitement flowed freely out of my little pixie. "You'll like this, Jazz, The Civil War."

She was right, as always. Joy filled me and was sent out to those surrounding me. I couldn't wait for History.

"All right, class," the teacher addressed us as everyone rushed to find their seat. Alice and I were headed to the back of the class to find our seat. "Today," the teacher continued, "we will be starting a new unit, The Civil War." I couldn't help it, but my face lit up as he said this. I tried to control myself and hide my smile, but it was too late, Miss Fredrick had noticed my expression. "Mr. Hale, you seem excited about our new unit, do you know about the Civil War?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do." I said, still confused about what she might be getting at. Her emotions couldn't tell me anything.

"Would you mind giving the class a quick review about what happened during that time period?" She said, looking at me expectantly.

"I would, Miss Fredrick, but I think I might have a small bit of a biased opinion," I said smoothly, hoping I handled the situation well.

"We believe that everyone should share their opinion. Here, we agree to disagree; everyone is okay with that, right?" She said sweetly, in a teacher to student way, the way she should. Everyone was either nodding his or her head, or not paying attention at all. I spared a glance at Edward, whom was staring at Bella with an extensive amount of love pouring out of him. I can't believe I didn't notice that before.

_Edward,_ I shouted in my head. Unnoticed by humans, he snapped out of his trance and looked up, acknowledging that he heard me. _Can I say it my way? Is it safe?_ Hopefully he heard the question in my tone. I looked over to him and he nodded his head slightly, answering my question.

"Okay," I began, "The Civil War started in 1861, The Confederate States of America were fighting for states rights, while the Union couldn't get over themselves, with their 'we don't like slavery' attitude. They said that they were fighting to keep the country together; but we were already separate countries, there was nothing they could do about it. Later in 1862, Abraham Lincoln wrote the Emancipation Proclamation, declaring all the slaves in the Confederacy free. I think that it was pointless, Abraham Lincoln can't just say that everyone in free in what they believed to be a separate country. This could compare today to the president saying that, if there were slaves in Mexico, they would all be free. It wouldn't work too well, would it? Then in 1864, Union General Sherman decided that it would be nice to kill all the _civilians_ in the Confederacy. So he burnt down Atlanta and went through the rest of Georgia, and headed up to the Confederate capitol, Richmond, Virginia. When he was still in North Carolina, the war ended, because General Robert E. Lee had no choice but to surrender."

Everyone was staring at me. Shoot, maybe I went into a little too much detail. I looked over to Edward and he was giving me a look to say, '_You think?_' I guess he was right, I could feel the astonishment coming from everyone in the room.

"Well, Jasper," Miss Fredrick said, I could see that she was lost for words. "That was… interesting. Thank you for sharing your opinion with the class. Now, we will…uh… do an activity. If you share Jasper's opinion, please sit on this side of the classroom," she gestured to the side I was sitting on. "If you do not share Jasper's opinion, please sit on the other side."

I think that the only reason she chose to do this activity was to get an idea of what everyone believed. My expectations were to be alone on this side of the room with the exception of Alice and maybe Edward and Bella. As people began to get up from their seats, Alice came forward and sat on my lap. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You handled that very well, Jazz." Edward also came up and sat next to me, with Bella on his lap like Alice on mine, and started to talk at vampire speed.

"It is very interesting, it seams that these students are used to having people tell them that the Union was the only good side, now they are starting to see both sides. I think you might be surprised by how many people come to sit over here." And I _was_ surprised by what I was seeing, it seemed that the class was split in almost even halves.

"Okay, class," our teacher started, "we are going to do a 3 week long project, we are going to reenact some parts of the Civil War. Jasper, since you know so much about the Civil War, would you like to have the part of General Grant?" I could tell she was trying to make me what she thought was the best offer, but I had something else in mind.

"I do not mean any disrespect, ma'am, but I was wondering if I could play General Robert E. Lee." Alice whispered something quickly in my ear, but not to quickly to scare any of the humans. "Oh, and Alice wants to know if she can make costumes."

Surprised by my boldness, Miss Fredrick replied with a quick, "Okay. You may play Robert E. Lee, and your _sister_, Alice, can Design the Costumes." I'm guessing the emphasis on the word sister had to do with Alice sitting on my lap and Bella on Edward's. Since we've been here for one or two months already, I would think that _everyone_ knew about how Edward and Bella, Emmet and Rosalie, and Alice and I are couples. I guess she didn't get the memo. The public display of affection (PDA) between us right now could be contributing to her sense of unease.

"Oh!" Alice said quietly as she slid into 'vision-mode. "Miss Fredrick, I have an announcement to make! May I say it now, it involves the whole class," Alice said in her singsong voice.

"Of course, Alice, as long as it's not pointless." Alice's face lit up, though I'm sure she already knew she would get permission, no one can say no to Alice. Well, no one besides Bella when Alice wants to go shopping, it never ceases to amaze me.

"Thank you, Miss Fredrick!" Alice continued to talk in a more demanding voice as she started to walk around the room, "Okay, everyone, this is how costumes are going to work. Over the years, my Jazzy has been able to collect an actual Confederate uniform that fits him perfectly, I know, crazy right? So, I am going to base the men's' Confederate uniforms off of his. The Union uniform will be similar, but in blue instead of gray. The girls outfits will be fantastic dresses designed by yours truly, I already have made a few sketches during class. I will be taking your measurements after school and if you don't show I will hunt you down to make an appointment."

The whole class was sitting speechless now, until the silence was finally broken one of the 'popular girls.' "Can I see your designs?" It seemed that the class was stunned that she would be nice to the new kids. Alice brought her designs over to Kendra and Alice looked amused. Then I knew that she saw Kendra's reaction to them, and I guess she would like them. As soon as Kendra got a good look at Alice's designs, amazement was rolling off of her. Her voice came out in a quiet, well, quiet for humans, whisper as she said, "Oh my god, these are beautiful! How long will it take you to make me this one in red?"

Everyone looked around the room in awe while my savior looked her in the eye said, "One week," turned on her heel quickly, but not so quick to raise suspicion, and walked back to me. The whole class was still staring at her as the bell rang. She smiled up at me and muttered, "I love my life, I have you, the kids here aren't going to be too scared of us, if we play things right, we might be popular, and did I mention that I have you?"

"This is why I love you," I looked her right in the eye as I continued, "you are perfect for me, and I haven't gotten the chance to wear my uniform since back in the day. You really have made my life, no, scratch that, my _existence_ amazing and worth while." And with that, I sat her down on my desk and kissed her. Not until I sensed the astonishment and excitement did I realize that the teacher wasn't the only human left in the room. I turned my head saw Kendra starting to walk up to us.

"Alice, Jasper," she started, "I want to make you two my next project," she said with a smile on her face. "This is so exciting! Usually, I don't figure out my annual project until next month, I'm so glad to find you this early." There was excitement gushing out of her and Alice, I guess she saw me ask about this 'project,' and she heard the answer. It seems that I just have to ask for myself.

"What do you mean by, _'your project?'_" I asked, confused and a slight bit worried. I waited for her answer as there was even _more_ excitement pouring out of her.

"Well," she started, I could tell this might take a while; good thing lunch was next so we wouldn't have to miss any class. I took a slight notice that Miss Fredrick had left, we were the only three left in the room. Kendra continued to explain, "Every year I pick one or two people to be my project. This year, I'm choosing you two. My project is to take these one or two people and by the end of the year, hopefully, they will be popular. I came up with this one summer when listening to the _Wicked_ soundtrack, when the song _Popular_ came on. Let's just say that it inspired me!"

There was something seriously wrong with this girl, but Alice seems happy right now, so I'll go for it. If any of this nonsense hurts my Alice in anyway, Kendra is dead to me.


End file.
